TheWalkingDeadStuck
by GemCrafted
Summary: What happens when characters from Homestuck enter the universe of "The Walking Dead" game? (Johndave, Karezi, Rosemary, and many more in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of TheWalkingDeadStuck! I know that I've basically abandoned my other stories and I apologize to anyone who is really looking forward to the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay! If I can, I'll start writing the next chapters to those. However, I've had this idea on my mind for awhile and I'm really excited to show it to you all! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do not own "Homestuck" or "The Walking Dead".**

* * *

_**John's P.O.V.**_

I wake up to the disgustingly sweet smell of freshly baked cookies. Ugh... Nanna's been baking again. I sleepily sit up and kick my ghost sheets off of me. I then slowly get up and walk to my desk, fumbling for my glasses and slipping them on. I walk over to my door, open it, and step into the hallway.

"Nanna?" I call out as I head down the stairs.

"In here, darling!" she calls back from the kitchen. I sigh and walk into the kitchen to find that Nanna's made a variety of baked goods. Where did she even get all of this Betty Crocker mix?

"Good morning, John!" Nanna chirps happily as I enter. Her short, gray hair is messy as if she just got out of bed and her light blue eyes glow excitedly. Like always, she's wearing a fake mustache and a hat like my dad's. On second thought, it probably is one of my dad's that he forgot at home.

"Good morning, Nanna!" I say cheerfully as I sit down at the counter.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me as she cuts a piece of cake.

"Pretty good, thanks! How about you?" I reply, spinning in my chair a bit. "I'm doing quite alright!" she says as she puts the slice of cake onto a plate and places it onto the counter.

"I was thinking about hanging out in the treehouse today. Do you think that I could bring some snacks up there? I'm running out." I say to her as she hands me the plate and a fork.

"Of course, darling! And enjoy your cake, it's freshly made! Hoo hoo hoo!" Nanna answers cheerfully as she straightens her fake mustache. "Thanks!" I say and take a small bite of it. Betty Crocker. Of course. Ewww. I genuinely hate Betty Crocker goods, but since Nanna made it, I guess I can choke down this piece of cake for her. I finish eating the cake and slide out of the chair, starting to head towards the backyard.

"Wait! John, you can't just go outside in your pajamas!" Nanna cries out with a laugh, grinning. I laugh as well and head upstairs to my room to change.

I change into my usual outfit: a white t-shirt with a green ghost slime on it, khaki shorts, white socks, and brown sneakers. After changing, I walk back downstairs and grin to see that Nanna's packed a bunch of snacks for me in a basket and has half a cake on a plate wrapped in tin foil.

"Thanks so much, Nanna!" I say to her as I take the basket and the plate off of the counter.

"No problem, John! Have fun up there!" Nanna says with a smile as she walks over and opens the sliding glass door for me. I carefully take two trips up the ladder to reach the treehouse; one for the basket of snacks and the other for the cake. Once all of the transportation for my food is done, I curl up in a corner of the treehouse with a randomly selected book. I taped paper to the covers of all of my books so that I'll be picking a book based on size and shape rather than appearance and the name of its title. I smile as I lose myself in the book, completely ignoring the world around me.

_Later_

I look up from my third or fourth book when I hear screaming coming from inside of the house. What the... why is there screaming? Is someone inside of the house besides Nanna? I grab the hammer that I always keep up here and peek my head out of the door. What I see next horrifies me.

There appears to be human-like creatures walking in the streets and... eating people?! Holy shit! Oh god... Nanna was inside... and if she's screaming... I tear up and close the door. This can't be real, this has to be some kind of weird nightmare. I wipe tears out of my eyes and decide to just sleep, since if there really are weird creatures roaming the streets, it would be good to stay up here where they can't get in. I curl up on the wooden floor and take off my glasses, setting them down right in front of my face. Good night, world, hopefully you don't fall apart while I sleep.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

_**Dave's P.O.V.**_

I slouch in my seat and stare out the window, bored as all shit. God, why did Bro even decide that visiting Georgia would be a good idea? I just want to go right the fuck back home to Texas and lie on the roof with a bottle of apple juice. Speaking of the asshole of the hour, I look over at Bro, who is calmly driving the rental car with his regular poker face. Nope, still can't tell his emotions. I sigh softly and slouch more in my seat, looking back at the window.

"So, little man, what's on your mind?" Bro asks. I look up quickly, startled, and try to keep my own poker face up.

"Not much, just more bored than a rock stuck under some 4000 year old tree, unable to get out because the fucking tree is protected and shit and nobody knows that it even exists because there's this big ass historical tree sitting on top of it," I reply, annoyed.

Bro chuckles and answers back "So I'm a 4000 year old tree now? Damn, that's low. You've got to be really fucking bored if all you can come up with is '4000 year old tree'."

"Oh fuck off, Bro," I shoot back, sitting up a little.

"Well I'd love to, little man," he says calmly "but if I did, this car would crash into something or someone and you'd be screwed."

"Whatever," I say, looking back out the window. Seriously, does the scenery ever fucking change? It's like there's the same old damn trees and buildings fucking everywhere.

After a few minutes, Bro speaks up again. "Hey little man, up for a rap war?" he asks.

"Like I've said five fucking times, no. I'm not wasting my good material just because I have nothing to fucking do and I'm stuck with you." I reply.

"Careful, little man," he says "a few more comments like that and I'm kicking your ass right here right now on this car roof." I look over at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Why would you need to kick my ass on the roof when we're surrounded by all this emptiness?" I say, gesturing to the pastures of grass and shit around us.

"Because, little man, kicking your ass on a roof is way more fucking entertaining than just on the ground," Bro replies calmly, a causal smirk on his face. He looks away from the road to face me, totally enjoying himself. He can be such a fucking asshole sometimes.

We both proceed to argue in our typical fashion, me getting pretty pissed off and him just casually telling me to keep my cool. I glance back at the road and see someone slowly crossing the road.

"Watch the fucking road!" I yell and Bro quickly tries to move away from him, but this just ends up with the car going out of control and off of the road. I slam against the roof and seat of the car until the world goes black around me.

I open one eye cautiously when I hear a sword slicing through things and Bro's yelling. What the fuck... is Bro fighting something? I try to get up but the world turns to blackness around me once more.

Eventually, I find it in me to open my eyes. My leg hurts and there's complete silence around me. I slowly sit up and take off my seat belt, looking at my leg. Oh fuck, it's cut up pretty bad. Oh well, I've been through worse. That's what happens when you grow up with an older brother who kicks your ass all the damn time.

"Bro?" I call out, looking around for him. I see someone lying on the ground with a lot of blood surrounding him. Wait... holy shit, that's Bro!

"Bro!" I call out once more, trying to get out of the car. I kick a window and break it and then crawl through it, landing on my face. I quickly reach into the car and grab my leather sword holder, strapping it onto my back like always. I then carefully lean on the car and take a few steps forward.

I finally reach Bro and hear a soft groaning noise. Suddenly, Bro turns his face towards my ankle and _tries to bite it_?! Oh my god, what the fuck?! I fall to the ground and back away from him. What the... why is Bro looking so fucked up? And why is he crawling towards me? I start to panic as I back away from him and take out my sword.

"Bro, cut the shit!" I cry out, but he just growls and keeps crawling towards me. I back up into the car and point my sword towards him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I yell, but to no avail. This can't be Bro, it can't be. He looks so deranged and injured and messed up. His eyes are glowing to a bright white, which isn't normal, although to be fair neither of us have normal eye colors. I point my sword towards the thing and scream

"Don't make me do this, Bro! Please stop the joke!" Bro is nearly grabbing me again when I scream and move away, standing up quickly. I move quickly and stand on his back so that he can't move or get me. Bro/the hideous creature is snarling and flailing his/its arms and legs everywhere, trying to get me off of it so that it can try to eat me or something.

"I'm so sorry..." I say, trembling a little. I then take my sword and drive it right through his head. Bro/the monster stops moving immediately and a dark, kinda blackish blood spills everywhere. I whimper a little as I clean the sword off on his shirt, my eyes filling with tears. I slide the sword back into its holder and kneel down next to him. I turn Bro around and hug his body close, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"I'm so fucking sorry..." I whisper, crying silently. After a few minutes, I finally put Bro's corpse back down on the ground and wipe my eyes. I straighten my shades and look around to see a boy watching me.

**_John's P.O.V._**

It's been three days since those weird things started walking around in the streets. I've been up in my tree house for that long, and I'm starting to run out of food. I also am really thirsty, but I'm too scared to climb down in case those things get near me. I haven't seen any, well, people in three days, either. For the most part, it's boring. Scary at times when I hear the noises that those things make and screams from terrified people, but mostly boring. I've heard a few cars drive by, but that's about it. I've read every book up here at least three times and I've never gotten so much sleep in my life. I sigh as I roll over on the wooden floor onto my back for what feels like the umpteenth time.

I lift my head up a little when I hear someone yelling nearby. Maybe just this once I can go check it out? I quickly grab my hammer and open the door, climbing down to the ground as fast as I can. My legs are a little wobbly as I run to the side of my house. God, it feels so good to run again! I quickly make my way out into the woods and standing just in front of the backyard fence. I look closely and see a boy holding a man close to himself. I stand there for a few minutes, unsure if I should call out to him or run away and hide in the tree house.

Before I make my decision, the boy looks up at me and I freeze in place. He found me. Do I run or do I try to talk to him?

The boy yells out "Hey! Please help me! There's... uh... someone's been hurt!" I panic and bolt towards my house, running back to the tree house as fast as I can. I climb back up it and close the door behind me. You saw nothing, blond boy with shades.

**_Dave's P.O.V._**

Okay then. The boy on the hill just ran off. You'd think that I was threatening him to go away or I'd kill him or something. I sigh miserably as I carefully put Bro's body back on the ground, silently promising to give him a proper burial once I found a shovel, because as ironic as it may be, I will not dig a hole to bury Bro in with a sword. That would take forever and what the hell is that to my left?! I stand up and slowly walk forward, away from the human-like creature coming towards me. It's missing huge chunks of flesh from its body and its eyes are glowing to a bright white, just like Bro's. A few more monsters come out from behind trees looking the same way, all of them wearing _regular clothes_. Ripped up, but still regular clothes. I walk faster as these creatures keep coming out of nowhere, seemingly getting faster as they form a crowd.

I turn around and run away from them until I find a fence. Thank fucking God! I quickly climb over it and jump to the grassy ground beneath me on the other side. I back away from the fence slowly as the things groan and bang on it. Suddenly, a few gunshots sound not far from me and I hear the creatures' groans growing fainter and fainter. They must be attracted to noise. I sigh with relief as I turn around to look at where I am. There's a two story house in front of me and a tree to my right that has a tree house inside of it. To my left is a pool that's pretty dirty.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. Damn. Although I swear I heard something move inside of that tree house...

I walk over to the tree house so that I'm right underneath it and say "Is there anyone up there? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Still no answer, although again I heard some shuffling noises.

"Come on," I say to the tree house "You can trust me."

After a minute of standing still and waiting for a response, I call out "At least let me know that you're human so that I don't feel like an idiot talking to a fucking tree house."

About thirty seconds later, the door opens slightly and I see a pale hand reach out and throw a piece of paper to the ground. Before the door closes, I can faintly see a boy closing the door. I grin and catch the paper, reading it quickly.

In blue ink it says "i'm human. but how do i know that i can trust you?" I smile and pocket the note, looking back up at the tree house.

"Well, that's the thing, Mr. Blue Ink, you don't." I reply "I could be an axe murderer for all you know. But then again, axes are a pain in the ass to carry around and are highly cliché. I mean, who the fuck goes around murdering with an axe when you can just use something more convenient like a sword or a knife."

I stop talking when I realize that I have a sword on my back. "Uh... yeah... not that I'm a murderer or anything." I say quickly. I hear muffled giggling coming from inside of the tree house and smirk.

After another minute of waiting, I call out "So, Mr. Blue Ink. You have a name and a face? Because if you don't, I'm going to assume that you're Slenderman and freak the fuck out."

More giggling from the tree house, this time louder. Whoever this kid is, his laughter is pretty damn adorable.

"Come on, we've been over this. I'm still not going to hurt you. What can I do to get you out from that tree house?"

And seconds later, another note drops down and I catch it. "i'm not going to lie, i'm really hungry. can you go inside and get me something to eat, please? and some water would be great. i haven't had anything to drink in three days."

"Holy shit, you've been up there for three days?" I ask the boy in the tree house.

"Wow. You're a tough kid." I look up at the tree house and grin as the door opens and I can see the boy with an angry look on his face throwing a note at me. I chuckle as I catch it and read the words "i am not a kid! i'm thirteen!"

"Damn, nice. Same here, by the way. And yeah, I'll get you something to eat." I inform the not-a-kid and head towards the house.

I climb up the stairs of the porch and approach the sliding glass door. I slide it open and step inside.

"If there's anyone in here, I'm not going to hurt you," I call out just to be safe. I close the door behind me and take a look around. The house is dark and there's a huge amount of blood on the kitchen floor. I take a few steps forward towards the kitchen and see an old lady on the floor, the blood surrounding her.

"Shit..." I murmur as I try to step past her. I hear an all too familiar groaning noise and back the fuck up immediately. I take out my sword and back out of the kitchen, but I slip on a patch of blood and drop my sword. The woman groans and turns around to face me, and I yell in panic as I back up from her quickly. So this is how it ends...

**_John's P.O.V._**

After I'd climbed back up safely in my tree house, I heard a bunch of groaning and a loud thud coming from my backyard. And after a few minutes of this boy rambling and me passing him notes out the door because I'm too shy and scared to speak up, he actually offered to go get me something to eat! I think I like this guy already. I wait a minute of silence and suddenly hear a yelling coming from inside of my house. Holy shit! I start to panic as I grab my hammer and climb down the tree house as fast as I can. I run up the stairs and open the door to see a creature that looks a lot like Nanna crawling towards the boy.

"Here!" I cry out, reaching out with my hammer in my hand. The boy looks up, grabs it, and attacks the creature. He hits it in the head until it stops moving and dark blood spreads on the floor.

**_Dave's P.O.V._**

I look up from the body to see a boy about a head shorter than me backing away from the mess, trembling a little. While he's looking at it, I quickly walk over and grab my sword, putting it in its holder where it belongs. I then walk back so that I'm in front of him.

"Yeah... sorry about the mess." I say after a bit, gesturing to the body. I look him over/check him out as he's staring so intently at this dead body. Who even is this guy? I clear my throat after a minute and the boy looks up quickly.

"Thanks," I say to him, holding out the hammer. He nods and takes it back, and I can't help but notice that his hands are shaking.

"Well, I guess I should get going," I say as I step past him and open the door. He turns around just as I have stepped outside and clears his throat.

"I-I... um... could you stay? Please?" he stammers out. I quickly turn around and face him. I can't help but notice how innocent and defenseless he looks. From what I've seen so far, this kid won't make it five feet on his own.

"Yeah, sure," I reply and step back inside.

We both stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, unsure of what to say or do next.

"So... what the hell happened around here?" I ask.

He shrugs and replies "A few days ago, these weird monster things started walking around and attacking people. I guess they got to Nanna." He gestures sadly to what must be his dead undead grandmother on the floor.

"Wait, how did they not get to you? No offense bro but you don't seem as if you could survive an attack from those things." I comment, ignoring the fact that he just saved my life.

He grins and answers "I was hiding in my treehouse. They can't get to me up there." I can't help but chuckle a bit and shake my head in disbelief. Somehow armed and dangerous men and women are killed instantly but this dorky teenager manages to survive from the walking dead.

"Where are your parents?" is my next question.

He replies "Well... I don't really know where my mom went, she left when I was little. But my dad's on a business trip in Savannah!"

In response to the blank look on my face, he says "You know... where the boats are?" I shake my head.

"So you've been all by yourself for all this time?" I ask with disbelief and he nods, the smile on his face quickly fading away.

"Yeah... I want my dad to come home now," he admits, staring at the floor miserably. I take a step towards him and clear my throat. The boy looks up at me curiously.

I take a deep breath and say "I... um... I have no clue where your dad is or how we're going to find him, but I promise I'll look after you until then, okay?" He looks surprised that I said this and stands there with confusion for a few seconds while this all sinks in. I can tell that it just clicked in his head because he looks up at me with the biggest smile on his face and oh my god that is one hell of a smile. Like seriously, this house is really fucking dark but I swear his smile is brightening up the damn room. Suddenly, he just wraps his arms around me and holy crap I can't breathe and damn this kid is way stronger than he looks. I tense up a bit, not knowing what the fuck he's doing, but relax when I realize that he's just hugging me. I chuckle softly and hug back.

"Thank you so much," he whispers over and over again, and after every time I always reply "No problem." I know that I don't know anything about this guy and that he's a total stranger, but I can't help myself. Even though I don't even know his name, I know that I have to and want to protect him from all of the shit that's out there, because you never know what could happen with the walking dead roaming around.

* * *

**EDIT: Alright, I realize that my paragraph structure was totally horrible in the first edition of this chapter, therefore I have rewritten it. My bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of "TheWalkingDeadStuck"! I have to admit, I haven't been able to update my stories as often as I'd like to. It's almost like I haven't updated since last year! (If you laugh at that joke I swear I will give you the biggest of Internet hugs.) Anyways, thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**NOTE: I do not own "Homestuck" or "The Walking Dead".**

* * *

**_John's P.O.V._  
**

I finally pull away from the hug. "So... what do we do now?" I ask him. He thinks for a minute and answers "We probably should go looking for help or some shit. I mean, it's clearly not safe to stay here and let's face it, cake isn't going to last for longer than a week. You're probably starving and there's probably no food around here. I say we head outside into the street and see what the hell is out there." He takes one look at me and adds "I mean like, if you want to of course. If you're too scared or some shit, I'll check it out or something."

I grin and shrug. "I'll go with you. Besides, I wouldn't be scared!" I tell him. He raises an eyebrow as if he's questioning that I'm really as brave as I claim to be. "Reminder here that if I was too scared to face one of those things, you'd be dead," I tell him. The guy chuckles and shakes his head softly. "Alright yeah, we should like go check it out and whatever." he says and I nod.

I start to walk towards the sliding glass door when I feel a hand grab mine and pull me back a bit. I turn around with surprise and see a smirk on his face. "I don't think I introduced myself," he says smoothly, still holding my hand.

"Y-yeah... um... I don't think you- I- we- uh..." I stammer out. Okay, why the hell can I suddenly not talk?

His smirk seems to grow as he interrupts my attempts at speaking and says "I'm Dave, Dave Strider. What's your name?" I take a few deep breaths and reply as calmly as I can "I-I'm John... John Egbert." "Nice to meet you, Egderp," Dave says and squeezes my hand gently.

I can feel my face heat up and I'm thinking _Oh fuck_ as he pokes my cheek with his free hand and practically sings out "Your face is pretty red there, Egderp." I splutter and try to say something in response but crap he's already let go of my hand and has opened the sliding glass door for me. I eventually just give up trying to talk and walk outside.

_**Dave's P.O.V.**_

I step outside after John and close the sliding glass door behind us. Two things. One, this house is boring as all crap and the lighting fucking sucks. Two, this kid is really easy to mess with. Three, he's probably a homosexual. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. I mean, I grew up with a guy who had an entire successful business based off of fucking rainbow colored puppets that mainly have extremely long noses and asses. Besides, if I had a problem with homosexuals than not only would I be dissing my Bro, who is- was the coolest guy out there, but I'd also be dissing myself, the second coolest guy out there. And as ironic as it may be to diss myself, that would also be dissing Bro, which is definitely not cool.

I realize that John is looking up at me with confusion and shake myself out of my daze. "Sorry about that, I was just like thinking about shit and stuff. What were you saying?" I ask him quickly, trying to stay cool. Fuck. I hate it when people see me zone out.

"Um... should we get going?" he asks, sounding nervous about something. I nod and take out my sword. "Yeah, we should get moving. Stay close to me, okay?" I tell him, and he nods as he takes out his hammer. I approach the front gate and push it open. Once it's open, John runs to catch up to me and walks right behind me. As we start walking out into the street, his hand brushes against mine and I hesitantly take it. He looks up at me with a look of confusion and is that a blush I see? Fuck yes.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared," I say to him, rubbing small circles into his hand reassuringly. "I'll protect you from those things if we run into them, okay? If things get bad, we can always hide in your tree house." John nods and squeezes my hand gently, a small smile on his face. I can't help but smile back- oh come on, I can't help it. He's too fucking adorable not to. And if there's an adorable boy holding your hand and smiling at you, no matter how cool you may be, you just have to smile back.

I hate to break this magical, intimate moment of the two of us just staring into each others eyes (well, mine are behind my sweet ass shades, his behind his dorky square glasses) but we need to get moving. I gesture towards the street with my head and ask "Shall we?" He looks towards the street and sighs before looking back up at me and nodding.

We start to walk out into the street and I notice two girls struggling to push a car out of the way.

"Ugh, come on! Just-fucking-move-already!" one of the girls yells with frustration as she rams into the car over and over again. Her long, black hair flies out behind her as she continues screaming and shoving the car.

The other girl, who has short blond hair, sighs, turns away from her and sees us. Her eyes widen and holy shit are those bloody knitting needles she's raising in the air and what the fuck is that a _rifle _that other girl just whipped out and suddenly both girls are facing us and yelling "Don't fucking come near us!" I instantly let go of John's hand and put mine in the air. John looks up at me and does the same."We're not one of those things!" I yell back.

The girls look at each other and lower their weapons, the black haired girl sighing with relief. "Sorry, we overreacted. It's good to see live humans," the blond girl says, running her hand through her hair. I raise an eyebrow but lower my hands.

"Live humans? The hell do you mean by that?" I ask her. She gives me a wry smile and answers "As in, you aren't one of those things going around consuming other living beings alive until their prey comes to life and begins following suit. At least not yet."

I put a hand to my chest and gasp dramatically. "I'm offended. You really think that I wouldn't be able to survive an up close and personal meet with those guys?"

The girl rolls her eyes and answers "Well, you might survive, but you'd probably end up with a gigantic mark in your arm that would leave you with a sky high fever after a few hours and then you would pass out multiple times and eventually just not wake up for a few minutes and then your eyes begin to glow to a bright white and you devour anything you see next so yes, my answer is that you would be perfectly fine and act just like you would on a daily basis."

I'm about to say something just as rude back when I hear John giggling behind me and holy shit that laughter is adorable. There is no way anyone can listen to that laugh and still be mad afterwards.

_**John's P.O.V.**_

I can't help but giggle at the blond girl's comment. It was pretty mean, but it was really funny how sarcastic she was. The girl turns her attention towards me and looks back at Dave. "So... who are you guys?" the black haired girl asks us, walking over and standing next to the blond.

I look up at Dave and he replies "Well, I go by the name of Dave Strider, the coolest dude you'll ever meet." I roll my eyes and face palm, still laughing. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and nearly jump out of my skin, but I calm down when I notice that it's just Dave with a smirk on his face. I smile and relax once I realize that it's him.

He grins and looks back at the girls. "And this here is John Egbert, the dorkiest and most adorable guy ever." I can feel my face heat up as they both laugh, the blond nodding in understanding.

"My apologies for the nosiness, but I take it that you two have known each other for quite some time, yes?" she asks us, a small smirk playing on her lips. Dave laughs and shakes his head, I can feel myself blushing like a lunatic. God damn it. I open my mouth a few times to say something but no words come out, so I give up and bury my face in Dave's chest. His heartbeat is much faster than the average, as far as I can tell. I faintly hear him reassuring the girls and telling them that we've only just met a few minutes ago, about a half hour at most. I feel strong arms wrap around me and hold me close, so I can only assume that Dave's hugging me and hopefully doesn't mind me just completely invading his personal space.

_**Dave's P.O.V.**_

As I talk to the girls, I might seem cool as a cucumber on the outside but holy shit I'm actually dying from cuteness overload. My fucking lord, this kid is just too adorable.

"Anyways, I don't think we got your names?"

"My name is Rose, Rose Lalonde. And this is my best friend Jade Harley," the blond says, pointing first to herself and then to the other girl. Jade smiles and gives me a small wave before returning back to the car, shoving against it and occasionally letting out frustrated grunts.

"Okay cool. So like, what the hell are you two doing?" I say after a minute of awkward silence.

"Jade and I are trying to get out of this place before it gets dark," Rose answers, glancing back at her friend before crossing her arms and sighing.

"Yeah, that's what John and I were trying to do. Like goddamn, this place is not safe."

Rose nods in agreement. "Yes, completely. It's better to get out now while you still can. Although this road block may be quite problematic."

I chuckle and let go of John, approaching the car and pressing against it. With my help, it slowly begins to budge towards the other side of the road. Jade flashes me a quick smile and we keep shoving the car together. After a while, we finally manage to get it out of the way just as a faint groaning noise can be heard. Rose glances at Jade and then at me.

"You two are welcome to come with us if you'd like," the girl informs me. I glance back at John and see that he's watching with fear in his eyes as a few walkers start to creep out from around the corner. I turn to Rose and nod. "Let's get going then," she says, a grim expression on her face.

The four of us hurry over to the car with John and I climbing into the backseat, Jade in shotgun, and Rose behind the wheel. Rose enters the car last, stepping on the gas pedal and driving out of the suburban neighborhood.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize that it is so late; I'd gotten writer's block and I was also super busy with a bunch of other stuff. Anyways, I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
